


First Meeting

by strykerxlr8



Category: Bodyguard (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Lavender Budd, Lust at First Sight, Thirsty Julia, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykerxlr8/pseuds/strykerxlr8
Summary: Julia and David's first meeting from Julia's perspective.





	First Meeting

 

****

  
Julia's door opened and she got out of the car. She was tired, moody and ready to snap the head off of anyone who was willing to speak to her this early in the morning.

She greeted her PPO automatically, almost failing to note that it was a woman's voice, Kim, rather than her normal PPO, Fenton.  
Shit, that's right, Fenton had been replaced.  
She signed.  
The man had been terrible at his job but he had made her laugh often.

"Ma'am, this is PS Budd, your new PPO" Kim responded, ever pragmatic and gesturing to a man beside her.

Julia stared.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." The man's voice rumbled in his Scottish brogue.  
Fuck me, Julia thought as his voice slid over her.  
Her hand moved unconsciously to shake his, her politician side taking over even if her brain was refusing to cooperate.

Fuck me, she thinks again.

The man was... he was... Handsome.  
Handsome was putting it lightly though. He was younger than her, probably thirty years old. His suit seemed to hug every inch of him. The sharp jaw, full lips, watchful blue eyes, slightly wavy hair and confident manner all came under her notice in the span of a few seconds.

She could practically feel herself, for the first time in ten years, slipping into a daydream involving the man in front of her.

I really don't need this right now, she thinks.

"I was wondering if we could discuss using the underground entrance from now on?" He continues, his voice cold, distant and professional.

Julia snapped out of it immediately. Her irritation flooding back in full spades. She nods at him, almost thankful that he had made it easy for her to snap back.

"I'm late for a meeting." She replies, her voice hard and non negotiable.

There.  
Over and done.  
She feels his gaze on her as she walked away.

It was going to be a long day.

***

For the rest of the day, she felt his gaze on her on and off. Sometimes she'd look up and see him through the glass watching the rest of the office, he eyes constantly on guard, his stance never shifting from his position, seemingly always ready to move into action if the slightly disturbance occurred.

Get back to work, Julia would snap at herself whenever she thought she was drifting in thought.

She feels his gaze again. This time, she refuses to look up.

***

In the car, they argue about the route.  
Terry is suspiciously silent, damn the man.  
They have been taking the same route for years.  
She wasn't in the mood for a longer delay and she lets him know.

***

They take the longer route.  
Fuck you, Terry.

***

He searches her house.  
A lot thoroughly than Fenton ever did. It makes her wonder if Fenton had been phoning it in long before he had been dismissed.

Budd enters her bedroom and she panics. She tells him to fuck off, he nods and ignores her as he continues to do his job.  
Bastard, she thinks.

It's uncomfortable having him in there. Her bedroom, her study, her house. She fidgets a little, irritation coursing through her veins as she waits for him to finish. She hasn't brought anyone into her personal space in years.  
She didn't want Budd there. His very presence seemed to arouse —no, aggravate her senses.

"How long is this gonna take?" She asks.  
His gaze swings from her table to her.  
She immediately regrets drawing his attention. The cold blue gaze seemed to bore deep, assessing her and she wasn't sure she came out positive or negative in his eyes. His face revealed nothing.

"Can't say for certain, Ma'am." He replies, she thinks she detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice but it was probably her imagination.  
She said something sharply that she couldn't recall and left the room.  
I'm not running away, I've just got better things to do, she tells herself.

***

She's fucked up.

She knows she has.

The 1/10 SO15 report in front of her tells her in black and white she's fucked up royally.

Budd was a hero and she's been nothing but a cow to him because of her personal feelings.

She hears him coming out of her room.  
Gear up, Julia, you're not a coward.

"It's been a long and trying day, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." She tries, her gaze not quite meeting his. His was heavy on her though.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." He rumbles lowly.  
She's really going to have to get used to that voice.

***

The doorbell rings.

Probably Rob.

"I'll get it!" She says but then hears footsteps striding quickly towards the door.  
It's not a competition, she tells herself as she rushes to the door too. The wine in her hand almost spills. Almost. She catch it of course. Attagirl!

They practically get there at the same time.

Seeing Budd and Rob together almost made her smile. The differences between the two men at her door were outstanding.  
Rob, meek and a born follower, was bouncing slightly. He always reminded her of a loyal puppy or a little brother trying to impress his older sibling. Budd on the other hand had followed her all day and somehow she doubted he followed anyone unless he needed to for his job.

She introduced them, expecting both to follow her into the house.  
"Actually I'm all done Ma'am." Budd says. Julia felt a twinge of disappointment but quickly dismissed it.  
"Thank you, Sergeant."  
She hears Rob invite Budd for prawns but didn't hear his response.  
She holds her breath till she hears "Have a good evening, Ma'am."  
"Uh, you too." She thinks her voice shakes but ignores it.  
Rob hands her something and she focuses her attention on him.

She tries to forget the man that upended her entire day just by standing behind her.

She doesn't.

That night, as her head hits the pillow, tomorrow's itinerary flashing in her mind, a shadow thought forms.

He'll be here tomorrow.

She ignores the hitch in her breath. 

****  
End  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Pls comment! :)


End file.
